The purpose of WAVE is to determine if female hormone replacement therapy (HRT) or antioxidant vitamins (c and E) will limit the progression of coronary artery disease (CAD) in post-menopausal women. This NHLBI-multicenter trial has randomized post-menopausal women with angiographicall documented CAD to HRT, vitamins, both or neither. After approximately 3 years follow-up, the subjects will undergo repeat coronary arteriography. The baseline and follow-up arteriograms will be compared to assess if the therapies were beneficial.